Episode 9166 (17th May 2017)
Plot Nathan plans another party for his friends and tells Bethany to be there. Mary returns from the Lakes early to attend to her mother. Tracy receives the funds to buy the shop. Kate worries about Johnny when he tells her he's been buried in wedding planning all morning only for Jenny to complain that he hasn't helped out at all. At the bistro, the guests keep confusing the naming ceremony for a christening. Nick is conspicuously absent from the proceedings. Sarah looks for him at the Rovers, informing Liz about the naming ceremony in the process. Liz assumes that Leanne didn't invite her or Steve and gets changed in order to attend, dragging Steve with her. Sarah picks up a leaflet for a wedding fayre from Jenny and suggests to Bethany that they go together, desperate to spend time with her daughter. David finds Nick wallowing in misery at his flat. He's found a restaurant receipt for the time Leanne purportedly saw Peter, proving that she lied to the police. David asks why he's trying to wreck his life when he has everything going for him. Adam worries that suspicion will fall on him again now that the other Barlows have been cleared and decides to go after Daniel. Norris returns, sporting a neck brace. He tells Tracy and Amy that he was attacked by birds and slipped on a cow pat and that Mary abandoned him in a local hospital. He expects Mary to nurse him by way of apology. David tells the guests that Nick has taken ill. Liz discovers that Steve turned down an invitation to the naming ceremony on her behalf. When Liz and Gail bicker over Oliver's parentage, Simon tells them to shut up, saying that kids aren't prizes to be won in a raffle, and just because Lucy died, it doesn't make Leanne any the less his mother. The ceremony goes ahead without Nick. Bethany is keen to go to the wedding fayre and asks Nathan to postpone the party. He masks his fury. Anna catches Faye at No.13 and hopes she's come home but she's only collecting some of her things. Nick confronts Leanne with the receipt and tells her not to come running to him if the police catch up with her. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Celebrant - Hayley Cartwright Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick wallows in self-pity after hearing about Leanne's actions, throwing the naming ceremony into even more doubt after Liz finds out she has not been invited. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,630,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2017 episodes